


До самого конца

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив хочет изменить что-то в этой жизни, она слишком несправедлива. Вот только... разве сможет изменить хоть что-то такой, как он?</p><p><b>UPD-2:</b> работа заморожена. Продолжения не будет.</p><p><b>UPD:</b> глава 6.</p><p>На данный момент готовые главы выложены все, остальное надо дописывать. Глава 7 готова на половину, и над ней надо ещё поработать. Всего планируется ещё 1942-1945 и 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1936

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** Юст. AU. Возможно, что ООС. Возможны сквики. Обратите внимание на то, кто они оба.
> 
> Текст большой и очень серьёзный. Пока не закончен.

В год, когда Стиву исполнилось восемнадцать, в свой первый полёт отправился знаменитый дирижабль Гинденбург[1]. В газетах писали о размахе инженерной мысли, о смелости разработчиков – шутка ли, самый большой дирижабль в мире! Многие мечтали, что однажды это чудо техники наконец-то позволит наладить воздушные пассажирские перевозки.   
Стив тоже мечтал о полётах на дирижаблях, но понимал, что мечты так и останутся мечтами.  
Баки же считал, что подобные мечты – пустая трата времени. Стив не понимал этого, ведь обычно они вместе представляли, каким бы всё могло быть в будущем.  
В год, когда Стиву исполнилось восемнадцать, его друг Баки Барнс наконец-то вступил в пору созревания альфы.  
А это значило – бесконечные свидания, толпы девиц буквально за порогом и ничем не вытравливаемый запах половозрелых омег.  
Стив понимал, что и здесь его мечты так и останутся мечтами.  
Мама Стива по-прежнему часто брала ночные дежурства, а сам Стив – всё ещё болел. В такие ночи, когда миссис Роджерс оставалась на работе, Баки часто заходил к Стиву, просто составить компанию, но в этот год всё было иначе – с каждым разом Баки приходил всё позднее, и от него всё сильнее пахло омегами.   
Конечно, Стив не обижался на друга – он просто ложился спать пораньше, чтобы не слышать, как тот вваливается в приоткрытое кухонное окно, благоухая всевозможными приторными ароматами. Он намеренно игнорировал дверь, обычно отшучивался, что пока ищет ключ под кирпичом у входа и открывает замок – от шума проснётся не только Стив, но и все соседи в округе.  
Той ночью заснуть никак не получалось, август был на редкость жарким и душным, и даже приоткрытое окно не давало притока свежего воздуха. Не сказать, что бессонница была редким гостем, но в этот раз было особенно не до сна.  
Когда под окном раздалось неразборчивое бормотание, Стив прикинулся спящим, он не собирался смотреть в полуоткрытую дверь, как его лучший друг устраивается на тахте, как снимает с себя благоухающую чужими запахами одежду… вовсе нет. Стив не такой.  
Но всё же…  
Когда Баки в полутьме, глухо чертыхаясь прошёл в коридор и осторожно заглянул в комнату, Стив притворился спящим.   
\- Спишь? – с ноткой неясной усталости едва слышно спросил Баки на всякий случай, но ответа так и не дождался. – Ну, спи. Так даже лучше.  
Дверь он так и не закрыл – никогда не закрывал, считая, что так надёжнее. Если у Стива начнётся очередной приступ – всегда можно услышать и хоть как-то помочь. Обычно Баки бесшумно раздевался и укладывался на застеленной тахте, чутко прислушивался всю ночь, просыпаясь от каждого шороха.  
Но не в этот раз.  
Стив замер на своей кровати, прикрыв глаза, затаив дыхание.  
Он ждал, что вот сейчас Баки разденется, зашуршит простынями…  
Но всё случилось иначе.  
В широкую щель незакрытой двери он мог видеть в полутьме, как Баки подходит к своей постели – и садится на край. Проводит рукой по волосам, что-то неразборчиво шепчет. Принюхивается – сначала к своим запястьям, потом – к воротнику пиджака. Стаскивает с себя этот самый пиджак с каким-то остервенением, если не отвращением, бросает на пол. А потом…  
Нет, Стив совершенно не собирался подглядывать, он очень хотел отвернуться к стене… Но прекрасно понимал, что даже если отвернётся – прекрасно всё будет слышать.  
Он видел, как Баки расстегнул пояс брюк, как запустил туда руку.  
Запах возбуждённого альфы, пока ещё слабый, поплыл по квартире.  
Раздалось тихое:  
\- Чёрт… надо было дверь закрыть…  
А потом уже были совсем другие звуки: тихое сопение, едва слышное поскуливание – и шорох, быстрый шорох, который говорил гораздо больше, чем то, что Стив мог бы увидеть.  
Баки кого-то себе нашёл…  
Стиснув зубы, Стив всё-таки отвернулся к стене и крепко зажмурился.  
Только из-за того, кого хотят до ломоты в позвоночнике, будут вот так, украдкой, доводить себя по ночам до совершенно невыразительной сухой разрядки, чтобы сбросить напряжение и хоть как-то взять под контроль своё тело. Потому что если дать волю инстинктам – случится настоящая связь.  
Стиву было больно и тошно. Он уже не мог различить, от чего ему было так плохо – то ли от поднимающейся температуры, то ли от странного ощущения, что его предали.  
Стив пока ещё не знал, кто он сам – но уж вряд ли альфа. Его пора созревания ещё не наступила, слишком слабый организм не спешил предъявить своему хозяину очередной развесистый букет проблем, хватит пока и имеющихся.  
Шорох в соседней комнате становился всё резче, звук дыхания – всё громче и отчаянней.  
Забившись под подушку с головой, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает нестерпимый жар, Стив отчаянно старался не слушать.  
  
Прекрасный дирижабль Гинденбург совершал свои невероятные рейсы через Атлантику весь тридцать шестой год. Он был живым воплощением мечты, вестником прекрасного будущего – на фоне уродливых и жутких событий творящихся в мире и в той стране, которая создала его.  
В мае тридцать седьмого это чудо было уничтожено – одни говорили, что это несчастный случай, другие – что на дирижабле была заложена мина.  
Мечты Стива погибли вместе с этой разрушенной красотой, потому что в тот год наконец-то наступила и его пора созревания.  
  
  
\-----  
[1]О дирижабле Гинденбург можно почитать [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B1%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B3_%28%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B6%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BB%D1%8C%29). Очень... важная часть мировой истории, на мой взгляд.


	2. 1937

В год, когда Стиву исполнилось девятнадцать, осиротел «Питер Пэн». Шотландский писатель и драматург Джеймс Барри, автор сказки, полюбившейся многим детям, умер от пневмонии. Тем же летом осиротел и сам Стив – умерла миссис Роджерс, заболевшая туберкулёзом.  
В тот год для Стива закончилось его детство.  
Он сидел на ступеньках перед домом, не зная, что делать дальше. Похороны прошли тихо, на них были только коллеги мамы по работе, и Стив был благодарен им, что его никто не трогал, не подходил с соболезнованиями.  
Она угасла быстро, хотя из последних сил пыталась показать, что с ней всё в порядке. Стив делал вид, что верит ей, а сам следил за приёмом лекарств и приставал с вопросами к доктору.  
Руки мелко дрожали, а в груди снова зарождался удушливый кашель. Накануне был дождь, и теперь от сырости его снова начинало мелко трясти. А может быть, это просто истерика.  
Баки подошёл сзади и сел на ступеньки рядом, совсем не обращая внимания на то, что может испачкать новый костюм. Обхватив Стива за плечи правой рукой, притиснул к себе поближе и уткнулся носом ему в макушку, вдыхая слабый сладкий аромат:  
\- Совсем теряешь детский запах, Стиви. Ещё немного, и будешь пахнуть, как настоящий альфа.  
Почему-то в голосе друга Стиву почудилась горечь.  
Впрочем, всегда тяжело расставаться с детством.   
До совершеннолетия оставалось ещё два года, а это значит, что Стиву не позволят жить самостоятельно, по закону кто-то должен о нём заботиться.  
\- Родители решили оформить над тобой опеку, - со вздохом произнёс Баки, устроив подбородок на макушке Стива. – Ну, пока тебе не исполнится двадцать один. Мы не настаиваем на твоём переезде, можешь остаться здесь, дома. Но если так… придётся переезжать мне. Кто-то же должен присматривать за тобой.  
\- Я справлюсь, - глухо пробормотал Стив тогда. – Уже не маленький, сам говоришь. Ещё месяц-два… и я окончательно перестану быть ребёнком.  
\- Конечно, Стив, конечно.  
Баки наконец-то выпустил его из объятий, позволяя отодвинуться в сторону.  
Раньше они могли часами валяться в обнимку на старом диване у Барнсов или на пушистом ковре в гостиной у бабушки Стива, пока та была ещё жива. Тискались, утыкались носом друг другу то в шею, то в волосы, фыркали и смеялись. Своеобразный детский запах, напоминающий аромат печенья с ванилью, располагал к покою, и, как и все дети, они просто обожали прижиматься друг к другу как можно теснее – чужой запах чувствуется лучше. Иногда так и засыпали – тесным клубком.  
Но когда детство кончается, когда оба знают, кто они есть, когда у обоих проявляется гендерный запах… это уже неприлично. Особенно если оба альфы. Омегам, конечно, попроще.  
Стив не был уверен, что успеет развиться достаточно, чтобы безболезненно перенести переходный период. Его лечащий врач заметил недавно, что, если в этот раз обойдётся без тяжёлых заболеваний, то стадии беты удастся миновать, и тогда сущность альфы будет только крепнуть. Но если опять случится простуда с осложнением, скорее всего, он надолго застрянет в стадии беты.  
Бетой быть не плохо, конечно же. Это всего лишь переходная стадия, которая у кого-то может пройти быстро, а у кого-то может и задержаться. У бет отсутствует гендерный запах независимо от того, омеги они или альфы изначально. Конечно, они способны иметь детей, просто… не зная, с кем имеешь дело, вряд ли захочешь ухаживать – а вдруг не совпадёте? Хорошо, если известно заранее, тогда уже и глаза закрыть можно на отсутствие запаха. В конце концов, старея, люди тоже становятся бетами – организм перестаёт вырабатывать феромоны. Никто же не разводится из-за этого, прожив вместе всю жизнь, правда?  
Но даже если останется бетой, Стив не собирался расстраиваться – и для него найдётся место в этой жизни. В некоторых вопросах беты не предвзяты, в отличие от альф и омег, и в том же преподавании их больше ценят.  
В конце концов, омеги созданы для уюта, альфы – для защиты, а беты – золотая середина, и их ничуть не меньше. Мама у Стива тоже ведь была бетой. Стала после смерти отца Стива. Сколько Стив себя помнил, она всегда пахла только лекарствами и травяным мылом.  
Баки снова уткнулся носом ему в макушку, вдыхая детский сладковатый запах. Так знакомо и так хорошо. Сам Баки пах альфой, надёжным и сильным, от которого веяло спокойствием, и так хотелось уткнуться носом ему в шею…  
Но Стив держался.  
Это пройдёт.  
Однажды пройдёт само.  
  
Примерно через месяц Стив перебрался в крошечную квартирку с единственной комнатой, маленькой кухней и без окон. Хозяин дома сдавал её совсем дёшево, а на ту квартиру, где Стив жил с мамой, уже совсем не было денег. Что было можно продать – он продал, остальное – раздал соседям просто так. Вещей осталось совсем немного, и с этим он уже мог переехать на новое место. Баки увязался за ним следом, заявив, что ему, как альфе, пора бы уже съезжать из родительского дома – двое взрослых альф на одной территории будут катастрофой для несчастной матери.  
Стив тогда только вздохнул, ему хотелось спросить: а я тогда кто? Со мной – не катастрофа? Но Баки будто прочитал его мысли и широко ухмыльнулся, сказав, что пока Стив только ребёнок.  
Да, детский запах пока никуда не девался, хоть и стал слабее.  
Они оба попытались устроиться на работу – Баки надеялся попасть на завод после окончания колледжа, а пока же ушёл разнорабочим в порт – в основном грузчиком в ночную смену. Платили сносно, и, хоть Баки и уставал, но старался отсыпаться или дома, или на одной из пар во время занятий, отсаживаясь на задний ряд.  
Стиву повезло меньше. Пока его взяли только помощником в библиотеку, мотивируя это тем, что детский труд не должен быть тяжёлым. Он всё же надеялся, что месяца через два всё-таки удастся найти работу получше.  
В их крошечной квартире было на редкость тесно, но они с Баки как-то умудрялись уживаться на одной территории. И сейчас, пока Стив ещё не обрёл запах альфы, они делили одну кровать на двоих.  
Удивительное дело – всё это время Баки никуда не исчезал по ночам, кроме своих смен. Он почти не пах омегами, если только в метро где не задели.  
Стив не знал, радоваться ему или нет.  
Конечно, родители Баки им помогали – то миссис Барнс присылала им пирожки и фрукты для Стива, то мистер Барнс передавал немного денег. А перед самым переездом и вовсе потратились на новую одежду Стиву. Он пытался отказываться, но миссис Барнс, не по-омежьи суровая леди, заметила, что на собеседования надо ходить в подобающем виде, ведь Стив собирается устроиться на работу. На это нечего было возразить.  
Октябрь выдался на редкость холодным: зарядили бесконечные дожди, и Стив всё-таки промочил ноги, не спасли даже новые ботинки.  
Тем же вечером у него поднялась температура, а под утро Баки пришлось бежать за врачом.   
Все следующие сутки, выпавшие на выходные, Баки просидел у постели Стива, который метался в жару и глухо стонал.  
Придя во второй раз, чтобы проверить пациента, доктор Бишоп, отозвал Баки в сторону и тихо спросил:  
\- Мистер Барнс, могу я узнать, кто является опекуном мистера Роджерса?  
Баки напрягся, но всё же ответил:  
\- Его опекуны – мои родители, и я живу с ним, чтобы присматривать. Мы предлагали ему перебраться к нам, но… Стив – альфа, сами понимаете.  
Присев на край стула, доктор осторожно произнёс:  
\- Тогда, как я понимаю, кроме вас, мне больше некому сообщить. Видите ли… организм вашего друг слишком слабый. Боюсь, что после этой простуды у него не хватит сил продолжить своё развитие. По крайней мере, какое-то время – повторю, какое-то время – он будет бетой. Это нестрашно, мистер Барнс…  
\- Я знаю, - Баки нахмурился. – Я знаю, ему говорили, что будет, если он заболеет сейчас. Я… старался, доктор Бишоп, следил за его питанием, за его режимом дня, чтобы не переутомлялся…  
\- Вы не виноваты, - мягко произнёс пожилой доктор, осторожно коснувшись дрожащей руки Баки. – Вы действительно сделали всё возможное. И, если честно, я думаю, что так даже лучше для мистера Роджерса – у него будет больше времени для полноценного развития гендера. Просто теперь это будет неспешно и без влияния посторонних факторов.  
\- Вы… хотите сказать…  
\- Вы альфа, молодой человек. Довольно сильный, старше по возрасту. Пока мистер Роджерс оставался ребёнком, это ни на что не влияло, но вам пришлось бы съехать отсюда сразу, как только у него проявился бы гендерный запах. Иначе ваша сущность подавляла бы его развитие, понимаете? Его организм слишком слаб, чтобы бороться ещё и за доминирование.  
\- Он всю жизнь боролся, - горько усмехнулся Баки, вспоминая, из скольких драк выходил Стив избитым, но не сломленным.  
\- Я понимаю. Но теперь вы сможете спокойно за ним присматривать, не боясь, что ваше присутствие ему повредит. Ну, если вы поняли всё, что я хотел вам сказать… добавлю только, что лечение продолжать по той же схеме, избегать сквозняка и много пить. Желаю вашему другу скорейшего выздоровления. Но если что – зовите.  
Баки кивнул.  
Он смотрел, как доктор Бишоп не спеша собирает свой чемоданчик, одевается и берёт в руки зонт.  
Снаружи всё ещё шёл страшный ливень.  
Едва доктор скрылся в ночной темноте за серой стеной дождя, Баки закрыл дверь, умылся, разделся и сел на край их общей кровати.   
Они со Стивом обдумывали, как будут жить, когда детский запах исчезнет и проявится запах альфы. Тётя Роуз – старшая сестра миссис Барнс – отдала им старую раскладушку, на которой Баки собирался спать. Сейчас эта раскладушка была спрятана под кроватью.  
Если бы Стив всё-таки стал альфой, он бы сменил работу, и виделись бы они ещё реже. Территория не была бы причиной выяснения отношений. Хотя…  
Кого Баки обманывает? Проблема доминирования всё равно всплыла бы.  
Рядом с ним Стив болезненно застонал, и Баки услышал, как стучат его зубы.  
Наверно, поднимается жар.  
Дотянувшись до стакана с водой, Баки высыпал в него порошок и приподнял Стиву голову, чтобы напоить.   
Зубы Стива мелко застучали о край стакана, мешая пить.  
Потом Баки забрался под одеяло и прижался к трясущемуся от лихорадки Стиву, укутывая их обоих одеялом, обхватил руками ледяное – такое маленькое – тело и уткнулся носом в потемневшие от пота волосы, которые уже почти не пахли печеньем. Почти. Хотелось плакать, но альфы не плачут. Плачут только глупые щенки, когда их оставляют одних.  
\- Ба-а-аки… - глухо застонал Стив и уткнулся носом ему в шею, притираясь всем телом, пытаясь согреться. – Хо-холодно…  
\- Сейчас будет тепло, Стиви, - он прижался губами к мокрому от пота виску и закрыл глаза.  
Минут через двадцать Стива перестало трясти, он согрелся и свернулся горячим клубком под боком.  
  
День Благодарения решили провести у родителей Баки – миссис Барнс настаивала, что в этот день вся семья должна быть в сборе, поэтому, закончив работу в библиотеке, Стив поспешил сначала к домой, чтобы переодеться, а потом, дождавшись Баки, они уже вдвоём отправились к Барнсам.  
Это было непривычно – видеть столько народа за праздничным столом, все улыбались, шутили, миссис Барнс принесла чайник и разрезала большой тыквенный пирог.   
Баки подсунул Стиву кусочек побольше, пока миссис Барнс наливала чай.  
Стив чувствовал себя немного неловко – все эти люди заботились о нём, а после смерти мамы и вовсе хотели забрать в свою семью, хоть их и самих шестеро.  
Наверно, здорово жить такой большой и шумной семьёй.  
Потому что рядом с тобой всегда кто-то есть.  
Когда мистер Барнс произнёс свой тост, все подняли бокалы с яблочным соком. И Стив смутился ещё больше – ему желали здоровья, желали не спешить – пусть организм развивается постепенно, не нужно гнаться вперёд, он всё успеет, просто всему своё время.  
Семья Баки действительно переживала за него и желала счастья.  
Баки смотрел на него своими серьёзными, почти серебристыми от непонятных чувств, глазами, и вместе со всеми поднимал бокал с соком, тихо говоря:  
\- Здоровья тебе, Стиви.  
А потом он помогал Бекки мыть посуду, слушал её истории из школьной жизни, тихо смеялся и думал, что…  
…быть бетой и правда неплохо.   
Он знал, что его детский запах исчез совсем, и теперь он пах только шампунем и мылом или клеем и старыми книгами. Его запах не смущал юных омег, приходивших в библиотеку, не заставлял нервничать альф, когда он шёл вечером домой. Но это, конечно, не значит, что он стал меньше ввязываться в драки. Если за кого-то надо было заступиться – он заступался. Бета он теперь или нет, а это ничего не меняет, с несправедливостью надо бороться – иначе её будет ещё больше. Так говорила мама.  
А потом их с Баки отправили спать. Миссис Барнс постелила им в комнате Баки, справедливо рассудив, что так будет спокойнее всем.  
Хотя Стив и потерял свой детский запах, он был сейчас бетой. Было бы сложнее, если бы он всё-таки обрёл свой гендер.  
Свет уже не горел, только толстая белая свеча в стакане освещала комнату. Стив забрался на кровать и посмотрел вниз, где на полу расположился Баки, закутавшийся в одеяло по самый кончик носа.  
\- Ты уверен, что так лучше? – спросил его Стив. – Не замёрзнешь? А то я подвинусь, мы поместимся, ты же знаешь.  
\- Нет, - Баки замотал головой и смешно сморщился. – До сих пор не привыкну, что ты больше не пахнешь печеньем. Если устроимся вместе, я ж тебе спать не дам – всю ночь буду тыкаться тебе в макушку.  
Стив фыркнул и забрался под одеяло.  
Он и сам скучал. Скучал по запаху Баки, по его дыханию.  
Наклонившись вниз, он протянул вперёд руку:  
\- Можно?  
Баки замер и серьёзно посмотрел на него. Позволил оттянуть уголок одеяла, освобождая левое плечо, выпростал руку и протянул её, открывая запястье.  
У бет слегка притупляется обоняние – даже у детей оно сильнее.  
Стив осторожно взял его за руку и прижался носом к тонкой венке. Запах альфы теперь чувствовался глуше, не так ясно, а Стиву было нужно почувствовать запах Баки, почувствовать, что здесь – безопасно. На самом деле безопасно, как должно быть в доме близких людей.  
Баки боялся пошевелиться, ждал, когда Стив надышится, когда успокоится, когда его отпустит паника.   
Потому что это была действительно паника – Стив даже не заметил, как стал чаще дышать, с лёгким сипением.  
Он слишком долго был один – со своим горем, своей утратой.  
\- Стиви, - осторожно позвал его Баки и раскрытой ладонью коснулся тёплой щеки. – Ты как?  
\- Я в порядке. Спасибо.  
Сердце и правда стало биться ровнее, дыхание успокоилось. Теперь можно было спокойно лечь спать.  
Стив забрался под тёплое одеяло, такое тяжёлое и одновременно уютное, завернулся в него так, чтобы можно было представить, будто это Баки обнимает его, чтобы согреть.  
Пальцы всё ещё слабо пахли запахом альфы – железы на запястьях у Баки работали отлично.  
  
В ноябре тридцать седьмого года к Антикоминтерновскому пакту между Германией и Японией присоединилась Италия[2].   
Гражданская война в Испании не прекращалась. Стив не раз ещё услышит те жуткие истории[3] о действиях германского легиона «Кондор»[4] на территории этой страны.  
Казалось, что всё это так далеко, а потому не совсем реально, но сердце предчувствовало недоброе.  
  
\----------------  
[2] о событиях 18 ноября и вообще об Антикоминтерновском пакте - [читать на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%82).  
[3] бомбардировка Герники - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%93%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8).  
[4] Легион "Кондор" - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD_%C2%AB%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%80%C2%BB).


	3. 1938

В год двадцатилетия Стива Австрия была присоединена к Третьему Рейху, страны Европы признали аншлюс[5], но никто не догадывался, к чему на самом деле это приведёт.  
В библиотеке вполголоса говорили об этом между собой, кто-то строил предположения, кто-то осуждал действия Германии. Женщины-беты, которые были основным персоналом здесь, вообще были далеки от политики. Омеги тихо шептались между собой, полные ужаса.  
Стив не вмешивался в эти обсуждения – не хотел пугать несчастных женщин своими взглядами на происходящее. Он ведь не просто осуждал фашизм, он считал это преступлением против человечества.  
Сейчас он работал здесь по сокращённому графику – договорился с седым директром-альфой, что параллельно с работой будет учиться. Стиву наконец-то удалось поступить в Городской Колледж Нью-Йорка[6], пожалуй, единственное высшее учебное заведение, предоставляющее возможность обучаться бесплатно, лишь бы была закончена общеобразовательная школа.  
Сразу после смерти мамы об этом не могло быть и речи, а в этом году Стив всё-таки поступил. Теперь они учились вместе с Баки, только на разных факультетах.  
Учёба в колледже оказалась для Стива новым испытанием – среди студентов было очень мало бет. Если библиотекарши, которым он помогал, смотрели на него с лёгкой жалостью, потому что чётко соотносили его субтильное телосложение с исчезновением детского запаха, прекрасно понимая, что случилось, то в колледже…  
Нет, на него, конечно, не очень обращали внимание. В конце концов, кому есть дело до какого-то Стива Роджерса? Маленького, худого, невзрачного… совершенно ничем не пахнущего. Но когда молоденькие омеги всё-таки замечали его – а замечали чаще всего именно они, от того, какая невероятная жалость плескалась в их глазах, хотелось рычать и доказывать, что он абсолютно нормальный.   
Он держал себя в руках. И просто уходил с головой в учёбу.  
С Баки они теперь виделись чаще – на территории колледжа, иногда обедали вместе, если их расписание совпадало. Это очень радовало и грело сердце Стиву.  
  
Стив сидел на кровати и упрямо смотрел на Баки, который только что проводил доктора Бишопа до дверей и теперь стоял, уперев руки в бока.  
\- И что ты теперь натворил? – прищурился Баки.  
На Стива было больно смотреть – разбитая губа, рассечённая бровь, синяк, наливающийся под глазом… ободранные костяшки пальцев и, разумеется, забинтованная лодыжка. Растяжение. Ну да. Всего лишь растяжение.  
\- Если бы ты слышал этого ублюдка, тоже не остался бы в стороне, - рыкнул Стив и откинулся на подушку.  
В группе Стива училась девушка – большеглазая еврейка из очень бедной семьи. Вся её проблема была лишь в том, что она – альфа. С неуёмным характером, резким норовом, готовая всегда начать отстаивать честь своего народа.  
В газетах писали, что президент Польши подписал указ о лишении гражданства польских евреев, проживающих за пределами страны более пяти лет. Это получалось, что без гражданства останутся около шестидесяти тысяч людей, проживающих на территории Германии и Австрии. А всё из-за того, что антисемитски настроенное германское правительство пыталось вынудить польских евреев покинуть страну[7].  
И вот сегодня какой-то недоумок заявил прямо в коридоре при других студентах, что таких, как эта Магда, надо топить в реке ещё щенками.  
Он оскорбил Магду не один раз.   
Уже два века прошло с тех пор, как детей, не достигших пяти лет, официально называли щенками, а не младенцами. Сейчас это ещё проскальзывало довольно шутливо.   
Но сказать, что надо топить как щенков, значит, нанести тяжелейшее оскорбление.  
Стив не мог остаться в стороне.  
За что и получил.  
Если бы не прибежавший Баки, которому уже успели сообщить, что Роджерс опять ввязался в драку, Магда не смогла бы ничего сделать. Она сидела в коридоре у стены, осторожно придерживая голову потерявшего сознание Стива, и была готова броситься с кулаками на любого, кто подошёл бы ближе хоть на шаг – инстинкты альфы говорили ей, что Стив в опасности.  
Зачинщика скандала уже увели к ректору, кого-то из первокурсников отправили за врачом. Но Магда, окружённая шокированными студентами, была готова порвать всех и каждого.  
Баки она подпустила – потому что его запах всё-таки был на одежде Стива.  
Дожидаться доктора они не стали и просто молча унесли Стива из коридора. Магда вызвала и оплатила им такси, она не принимала никаких возражений, считала, что Стив пострадал по её вине.  
И вот сейчас Баки пытался понять, насколько правдивы те ужасы, которые ему наговорили, разыскав, чтобы отправить к Стиву.  
Судя по всему, ужасы были очень правдивы.  
\- Если выяснится, что ты этому ублюдку что-нибудь сломал, могут возникнуть проблемы, - осторожно заметил он, присаживаясь рядом с рассерженным Стивом. – И ты учти, что придётся несколько дней просидеть дома. Никакой работы, никакой учёбы. Иначе я нажалуюсь доктору Бишопу и тебя положат-таки в больницу.  
\- С каким-то растяжением? – фыркнул Стив.  
\- С такой больной головой.  
  
На ужин была паста и домашние котлетки, которые Баки принёс от своей мамы – она очень переживала, что Стив плохо питается, хотя это и было не совсем так. Просто у Стива был плохой аппетит последние месяцы.  
Пока Баки колдовал у плиты, Стив сидел за столом, и задумчиво рисовал в блокноте.  
Столом им служила старая ванна, накрытая обшарпанной столешницей. В их квартирке было слишком мало места, поэтому пришлось исхитряться с мебелью. Если нужно было помыться, они грели воду и убирали столешницу, в остальное время это был их единственный стол.  
По крошечной кухне плыл волшебный кофейный аромат.  
На самом деле это был не настоящий кофе, а всего лишь кофезаменитель – «Постум»[8], недорогой, но очень полезный. Гораздо лучше того, что мама Стива варила из желудей.  
С настоящим кофе было очень трудно – страшный дефицит, и в последнее время выдавали его только по карточкам.  
Баки специально раздобыл «Постум» в виде порошка для варки, а не растворимый вариант, и теперь старательно помешивал кипящий на плите напиток.  
Стив громко потянул носом, наслаждаясь запахом. Баки его балует. Сегодня – так точно. После драки в колледже сначала устроил выволочку, а теперь вот… варит вкусное.

Услышав Стива, Баки посмотрел на него через плечо с усмешкой:  
\- Что притих?  
\- Да так… - от этой доброй усмешки Стива будто по загривку погладили. Он тоже улыбнулся, хотя разбитую губу немного саднило. – Просто подумал… а почему ты с Лиззи не встречаешься?  
\- Из восьмой квартиры?  
\- Ну да, - Стив отложил блокнот с незаконченным рисунком в сторону.  
Баки задумчиво застыл над кастрюлькой с тихо побулькивающим напитком. У них не было денег на джезву, а потому обходились маленькой кастрюлькой, доставшейся Стиву от мамы.  
Немного помолчав, Баки помешал тёмную жидкость длинной ложкой, а потом тихо ответил:  
\- Лиззи, конечно, красивая. Хорошая омега, с приятным характером…  
\- Но? – Стив даже вскинул голову.  
\- Не в моём вкусе, - Баки едва заметно улыбнулся. – Я не очень люблю… брюнеток.   
Почему-то улыбка Баки была горькой.  
Чтобы сменить тему, Стив неожиданно произнёс:  
\- Ты спрашивал о Магде. Я тогда не хотел говорить, был слишком взбешён, не мог сдержать эмоции. Сейчас могу ответить. Они не так давно – четыре года назад – переехали сюда из Лейпцига[9]. Нацисты убили её отца в тридцать третьем. В их семье не осталось альф. Мать и сестра – все они омеги. Сам понимаешь, Магда оказалась единственной альфой, она должна заботиться о семье. А Гарван обозвал её… доминирующей сукой.  
\- Я бы тоже врезал, - вздохнул Баки и снял кастрюльку с огня. – Но это не значит, что ты должен бросаться в драку, не думая о последствиях. Тебя же могут исключить. Там было полно народа, который всё слышал – та же Стэйси, уж она бы точно в стороне не осталась, вы могли просто пойти к ректору. За такие оскорбления этого Гарвана и без драки исключили бы.  
Стив не ответил. Он чувствовал себя пристыженным и от этого ощущения внутри всё скручивалось в крошечный поскуливающий комочек – старший альфа отчитал его; но он знал, что иначе всё равно не поступил бы.  
Впрочем, Баки тоже знал это.  
\- Так, твой кофе, Стив. А ещё у нас есть сегодня блинчики!  
  
Этой ночью Баки не стал доставать раскладушку. Стив плохо себя чувствовал, у него разболелась голова, после ужина случился приступ астмы. Раздевшись и забравшись в постель, он лёг с краю, так, чтобы быть недалеко от спящего Стива.  
  
Ноябрьской ночью тридцать восьмого года по всей Германии и части Австрии прокатится серия погромов, которую назовут Хрустальной ночью[10]. Нацисты разобьют стёкла в принадлежащих евреям магазинах, синагогах и других зданиях. Эта ночь станет началом Окончательного решения еврейского вопроса[11].  
Но сейчас, в этот тихий сентябрь, ещё ничего не случилось.  
Стив спал очень плохо, и Баки, чтобы успокоить его, придвинулся ближе, обнимая поверх одеяла. Его запястье оказалось достаточно близко, чтобы Стив уткнулся в него носом и наконец-то перестал вздрагивать во сне.  
  
\-------  
[5] Аншлюс - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%88%D0%BB%D1%8E%D1%81)  
[6] Городской Колледж Нью-Йорка - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B6_%D0%9D%D1%8C%D1%8E-%D0%99%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B0)  
уточнение - [вики на английском](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_University_of_New_York).  
Если коротко: Городской Колледж Нью-Йорка предоставлял право студентам учиться бесплатно, если они перед этим заканчивали школы Нью-Йорка. Учитывая проблемы с финансами у населения, многие дети бросали учиться, не закончив образование. Колледж, предоставляя право учиться бесплатно, тем самым поощрял учеников закончить базовое образование, а не бросать его ради возможности устроиться на первую попавшуюся работу.  
Это если "на пальцах".  
[7] Збонщинское выдворение евреев - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5).  
[8] Постум - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%83%D0%BC_%28%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BA%29). В двух словах: во времена Великой Депрессии и Второй Мировой Войны кофе оказался продуктом стратегического назначения. Его предоставляли военным в пайках, гражданским - только по карточкам. Люди выкручивались, как умели: варили "кофе" из желудей, одуванчиков, даже ростков пшеницы и различных орехов, и вообще из чего только не. Известный у нас цикорий был очень популярен в Луизиане и дошёл до белых от индейцев. Но, как известно, кофе вреден для организма. Поэтому был придуман напиток "Постум". Его даже предлагали давать детям - потому что он полезен. Постум был очень популярен и производился ещё очень долго: с 1895 по 2007 год.  
[9] Лейпциг - В сентябре-декабре 1933 года в городе проходил организованный нацистскими властями судебный процесс над обвиняемыми в поджоге Рейхстага. Последствия этих событий - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%B3_%D0%A0%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%85%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0).  
[10] Хрустальная ночь - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C).  
[11] Окончательное решение еврейского вопроса - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B0).


	4. 1939

В год совершеннолетия Стива закончилась гражданская война в Испании – Испанская республика пала, и у власти встал Франсиско Франко[12]. США признали его правительство, тем самым признав и его режим. Газеты пестрели заголовками, люди читали эти статьи и считали своим долгом обсудить со всеми своими близкими решение правительства.  
Стив не обсуждал. У него было своё мнение, и оно было очень негативным. Ему не нравилось то, к чему всё пришло в итоге, но разве кого-то это интересует? Кроме Баки, конечно же.   
Но Баки он хотел рассказать совсем другое: два дня назад Стив познакомился с девушкой-бетой. Очень милой, которая устроилась к ним в библиотеку уборщицей. Простая уборщица, бета, большеглазая, с толстой золотистой косой. Её родители тоже были ирландскими иммигрантами, и их семья была ещё беднее, чем сам Стив.   
Девушку звали Ишбел, что по-английски звучало как «Исабель».  
В какой-то момент Стив даже подумал, что может влюбиться в неё, и тогда… тогда всё будет хорошо. Они оба беты – по разным причинам. Организм Ишбел не выдержал долгого недоедания, а она омега. Об этом Стив услышал случайно – миссис Розенберг, библиотекарь из читального зала, по-матерински так поинтересовалась, что произошло. А на следующий день принесла пирожки с мясом, завёрнутые в коричневую промасленную бумагу.  
Ишбел тогда подловила Стива между стеллажами и отдала ему один пирожок. Он не хотел брать, знал, что ей нужнее, но она ничего не желала слышать – сунула ему в руки салфетку с пирожком и убежала.  
Стив потом удивился, узнав, что она старше на год.  
И вот обо всём этом он и хотел рассказать Баки. Готовил на ужин картофельный суп и прокручивал в голове всё, что хотел сказать, и изредка поглядывал на часы.  
Баки задерживался.  
Обычно он приходил домой поздно после смены – где-то в двенадцать.  
Стив уже успел поужинать, заварить чай.   
Баки всё не было.  
Если бы Стив был омегой, он бы уже на стенку лез от беспокойства, но он был изначально альфой, который временно застрял в состоянии беты, а потому пытался рассуждать здраво: Баки мог задержаться в порту – если корабль пришёл с опозданием, это нестрашно. Он мог зайти в круглосуточную аптеку – ближайшая находилась на Маршалл-стрит, оттуда потом придётся идти пешком домой, а это довольно далеко.  
Ещё полчаса Стив терпеливо ждал, вспоминая, во сколько обычно приходил Баки, если задерживался. Но в час он уже начал беспокоиться.  
Прикинув, по какой именно улице Баки мог пойти, Стив натянул свитер и схватил ключи. Жаль, что в их квартирке не было окна, было бы гораздо проще. Он уже торопливо подошёл к двери, когда та сама распахнулась и Баки буквально упал на руки опешившему Стиву.  
Пошатнувшись под его тяжестью, Стив всё-таки удержал равновесие и принюхался — резкий запах крови ударил по всем рецепторам сразу.  
\- Баки? - Стив встряхнул его, пытаясь привести в чувство. - Баки? Что с тобой?  
\- Всё нормально, Стив, - выдохнул он и скривился. - Чуть-чуть подрался.  
\- И это ты называешь чуть-чуть! - Стив фыркнул и потащил Баки через всю их небольшую квартиру, помогаю добраться до кровати.  
На улице стояла сухая июльская ночь, и об испачканных полах можно было особо не беспокоиться.  
Сгрузив Баки на кровать, Стив устало присел рядом на край и хлопнул друга по коленке. После такой нагрузки нужно было отдышаться, поэтому чуть-чуть придя в себя, он всё же спросил:  
\- И что это было?  
\- Подрался, - Баки пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся, но тут же скривился, почувствав боль в разбитых губах. - Не поверишь, Стиви... меня ограбили.  
Баки засмеялся, сначала громко, потом всё тише и в конечном итоге, охнув, свернулся калачиком.  
Ограбили.  
Ну, всё понятно.  
Что ещё могло случиться в такой поздний час в портовых доках с альфой, который только что получил деньги.  
Услышав глухое рычание за спиной, Стив осторожно положил на плечо Баки ладонь и сжал её:  
\- Главное, что ты сам живой, Бак. А деньги не главное.  
Ответом было тихое болезненное фырканье.  
Немного подумав, Стив решил, что за доктором сходит утром, а сейчас надо бы немного навести порядок и заняться боевыми ранениями.  
\- Я сам... - начал Баки, но Стив только отмахнулся.  
\- Лежи, - заявил он, прижав Баки ладонью к кровати. - Я разберусь.  
\- Ещё чего... я не...  
\- Ты альфа, да, но даже альфам бывает нужна помощь. Так что лежи и не дёргайся.  
Баки всё же попытался сесть, но потом снова охнул и повалился назад.  
Немного подумав, для начала Стив снял с него ботинки, потом всю одежду, и только после этого занялся осмотром. Баки терпеливо сносил то, как Стив поворачивал его голову, осматривая повреждения, как отмывал от грязи и крови, потом аккуратно обрабатывал и бинтовал рану, и мазал ушибы лечебной мазью.  
Настроение Баки было далеко ниже плинтуса, он то и дело порыкивал, пытался отвернуться от рук Стива, в конечном итоге забился под одеяло и устроился с краю — как обычно.  
Стив осторожно пихнул его в плечо кулаком:  
\- Двигайся к стенке.  
\- Что?  
\- Двигайся, говорю. Уговаривать не буду — укушу.  
Баки не ответил, только фыркнул, и всё же подвинулся, освобождая место.  
Быть альфой — значит, отвечать за всё, что делаешь сам, и частью — за то, что делают другие. Альфа сильнее, выносливее, а значит, и ответственности на нём больше. Омеги хрупкие, как внешне, так и психологически, им нужно выплёскивать эмоции — громко и часто, нужно внимание, чтобы быть услышанными. Иначе они просто зачахнут. Омеги могут позволить себе слабость, могут расплакаться в чужом присутствии, они мягче и нежнее — их нужно беречь, в чём, собственно, и заключается задача альфы. Беречь, защищать, любить.  
Задача омеги — обеспечивать эмоциональный комфорт альфы, показывать, что у него есть, кому быть нужным. Заботиться о нём самом, о его доме, о его семье.  
Идеально дополняют друг друга.  
Беты, являясь золотой серединой между двумя крайностями гендера, могли позволить себе и эмоции, и хладнокровие, и потребность в чужом присутствии, и необходимость защищать.  
Наверно, природа специально так задумала, чтобы альфы и омеги, оказавшись однажды в этом «пограничном» состоянии, поняли друг друга гораздо лучше.  
Впрочем, природа никогда не делает ничего просто так — во всём есть смысл.  
Закончив с обработкой ран и ушибов, Стив поставил чайник. Можно было сварить кофе — Баки недавно принёс баночку настоящего, достал где-то такую драгоценность. Или заварить чай покрепче, положить листьев малины для аромата.  
Рассказывать о понравившейся бете с работы внезапно расхотелось.  
О чём тут вообще говорить, на самом-то деле? Ну, да, Ишбел очень милая, да, омега по гендеру... а больше ведь ничего особого и не расскажешь.  
Тем более, что Баки сейчас не до подобных разговоров.  
Его суть альфы сейчас не даст ему спокойно спать — позволил себя ограбить, пришёл домой избитый, раны перевязывал бета... не омега. Омеге можно позволить, а тут...  
Сплошное разочарование в себе и окружающем мире.  
Стив его понимал, и не хотел сделать ещё больнее, чем есть уже.  
\- Я завтра схожу за доктором Бишопом, - как бы между делом произнёс Стив, - он тебя посмотрит. А теперь спи.  
Баки глухо проворчал что-то и придвинулся ближе к стенке.  
Ну, что тут скажешь.  
Вздохнув, Стив разделся и лёг рядом, завернувшись в плед.  
Если бы он был омегой, то обнял бы сейчас, прижал к себе поближе, позволив уткнуться носом себе в шею, чтобы успокоить. Но он не омега, а беты и вовсе ничем не пахнут.  
  
В сентябре тридцать девятого года начнётся Вторая Мировая война — Германия нападёт на Польшу[13]. США, как и многие другие страны, объявят о своём нейтралитете[14]. В военных действиях примут участие Великобритания, Франция и СССР. Канада объявит войну Германии. В ноябре начнётся советско-финская война[15]... Будет очень много смертей, уничтоженных городов, людей, потерявших семью и дом.  
Но всё это будет осенью, после которой наступит зима. Долгая и очень холодная зима тридцать девятого-сорокового годов, которую переживут не все[16].  
Стив ещё не знает, что в январе сорокового Ишбел подхватит воспаление лёгких и сгорит в лихорадке за считанные часы. Он переживёт её смерть, вот только эта смерть оставит неизгладимый след в его душе. Наверно, именно она станет причиной, по которой Стив Роджерс, пока ещё бета, примет одно из самых важных для себя решений.  
А сейчас, в сухой июль тридцать девятого, когда на улице стоит звенящая от иссушенного воздуха ночь, Стив спит, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток своему другу Баки, чутко улавливая его тяжёлое эмоциональное состояние. Им обоим снятся странные сны, в которых они боятся потерять друг друга.  
Утром они ничего не вспомнят, и всё продолжится с той же точки, на которой замерло в эту ночь.  
Они просто продолжат жить.  
  
\---------  
[12] Гражданская война в Испании - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%B2_%D0%98%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B8).  
[13] Польская кампания вермахта - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%85%D1%82%D0%B0_%281939%29).  
[14] Нейтралитет в войне при нападении на Польшу - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0#.D0.92.D1.82.D0.BE.D1.80.D0.B6.D0.B5.D0.BD.D0.B8.D0.B5_.D0.B2_.D0.9F.D0.BE.D0.BB.D1.8C.D1.88.D1.83).  
[15] Советско-финская война - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE-%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0_%281939%E2%80%941940%29).  
[16] Погода в США во время Второй Мировой (1939-1940гг) действительно очень сильно изменилась. В одних штатах началась страшная засуха, в других - ударили сильные морозы, в третьих - выпадало столько снега, сколько у них не бывало за год. Люди гибли, обрывались провода под тяжестью снега, рушились крыши. Ссылку посеяла, но там всё равно инглиш. Это было исследование на тему, как повлияла война на формирование климата.


	5. 1940

В год, когда Стиву исполнилось двадцать два, закончилась советско-финская война — это случилось в марте, весной, наконец-то наступившей после долгой и очень холодной зимы.  
В ту зиму Стив потерял не только Ишбел, он потерял очень важную частичку себя. Ту самую, которая робко верила в исполнение мечты — о доме, семье, любимой жене-омеге и ребёнке, который обязательно вырастет здоровым.  
Он закончил колледж и теперь мог уволиться из библиотеки, чтобы найти более оплачиваемую работу — в идеале, конечно, потому что сейчас по-прежнему было сложно куда-то устроиться.  
Баки оставался ещё год учёбы.  
Проблема была в том, что после этой зимы заболела миссис Барнс — её здоровье не выдержало сильных холодов, задержавшихся в Нью-Йорке. Она сильно похудела, совсем ослабла и теперь медленно теряла запах омеги, а вместе с ним — и свою не по-омежьи ярую тягу к работе. Мистер Барнс переживал, что она угаснет так же, как и её мать — медленно и неотвратимо, от простого бездействия.  
Стив считал, что должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь этой сильной женщине поправить своё здоровье.  
  
\- Привет, Иш, - Стив тяжело вздохнул и положил скромный букетик фиалок рядом с надгробием. - Как ты тут? Наверно, тебе тоскливо здесь одной. Вся твоя родня осталась там, в Ирландии. А ты здесь...  
В ответ, конечно, была тишина.  
Кладбище Грин-Вуд было довольно уютным, кругом росли деревья, и сейчас, в мае, всё было зелёным и цветущим.  
В этот уголок мало кто заходил, рядом стояли одинокие покосившиеся надгробия, за которыми никто не ухаживал. Только сторож подметал дорожки иногда.  
Люди умирали в одиночестве и даже после смерти оставались одинокими.  
Но вряд ли Ишбел будет одинока. Рядом с её могилой было оставлено место для ещё двух.  
\- Знаешь, я решил уволиться из библиотеки. Просто без тебя там... пусто как-то. Не знаю, как это объяснить. Помнишь, как ты старательно вытирала пыль с полок? А я приносил тебе яблоки. Я бы и сегодня принёс, но подумал, что цветы... цветы были бы приятнее. Я ведь так ни разу и не подарил их тебе. Только яблоки. Светлые такие... Баки говорил, что зелёные.  
Говорить с безмолвным камнем казалось чем-то странным, может, даже глупым. Но кому ещё он мог рассказать о том, что творилось в душе?  
Присев рядом на траву, Стив едва слышно прошептал:  
\- Тебе, наверно, это будет не очень интересно. Там, где ты сейчас, это всё уже не имеет значения, но... Германия уже захватила Голландию[17] и Бельгию[18] — и это только за один этот месяц. Они бомбят города, топят корабли, сбивают самолёты... люди гибнут. Иногда я думаю, как же хорошо, что ты всего этого не увидишь. Если бы я мог сделать хоть что-то, Иш...  
Ответом, как всегда, была тишина. Только тёплый ветер трепал чёлку Стива, а он сидел, смотрел на свои руки, испачканные клеем и грифелем, и думал, что однажды всё-таки что-нибудь сделает — всё от него зависящее, чтобы остановить творящийся вокруг кошмар.  
А для начала... для начала он всё-таки уволится из библиотеки.  
  
В сентябре сорокового года был принят закон о воинской повинности[19], по которому все молодые люди, начиная с двадцати одного года и до тридцати шести лет были обязаны пройти медкомиссию и в случае призыва отслужить год в американских войсках.  
Стив, не раздумывая, отправился в призывной пункт, где и получил свой первый отказ — неумолимая F[20] будто клеймо чернела на белом призывном листке.  
Стив ничего не сказал об этом Баки.  
Даже оставаясь по-прежнему бетой, Стив чувствовал, как сильно это уязвило его. Будь он сейчас альфой...  
В любом случае, правительство решило не обременять бет воинской повинностью.  
Стив решил, что не бросит своих попыток.  
В конце концов, однажды он всё-таки обретёт свой гендер, а пока — нужно помочь семье Баки. Лекарства для миссис Барнс стоили очень дорого.  
  
\---------  
[17] Голландская операция - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_%281940%29#.D0.A5.D0.BE.D0.B4_.D0.B1.D0.BE.D0.B5.D0.B2.D1.8B.D1.85_.D0.B4.D0.B5.D0.B9.D1.81.D1.82.D0.B2.D0.B8.D0.B9).  
[18] Бельгийская кампания - [на вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F#.D0.9A.D0.B0.D0.BF.D0.B8.D1.82.D1.83.D0.BB.D1.8F.D1.86.D0.B8.D1.8F_.D0.91.D0.B5.D0.BB.D1.8C.D0.B3.D0.B8.D0.B8).  
[19] Закон о воинской повинности - [на вики](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selective_Training_and_Service_Act_of_1940) (английский). В двух словах: после прохождения медкомисии, признанные годными к службе, проходили отбор по типу лотереи (да, Баки просто не повезло, что кто-то вытянул его номер,а могли не призвать). Те, кого призывали, отправлялись служить – в целях обучения воинской службе. Закон действительно был подписан в мирное для США время и был первым в своём роде. В августе 1941го срок службы призывников был продлён. Многие из солдат, уже отслуживших год и уже ожидавших своего возвращения домой после октября, устроили акции протеста. На казармах писали OHIO - Over the hill in October. Были случаи дезертирства. Но после нападения на Пёрл-Харбор 7 декабря 1941 тысячи добровольцев и призывников пришли в призывные пункты. Когда США приняли в участие во Второй Мировой, новым законом был изменён призывной возраст – призывались мужчины 18-45 лет и 18-65 должны были пройти медкомиссию/зарегистрироваться. Окончательным сроком службы стало «шесть месяцев после окончания войны». В 1947-м истёк срок этого закона.  
[20] IV-F – "не пригоден для службы в армии из-за физических, психических или моральных дефектов".


	6. 1941

В год, когда Стиву исполнилось двадцать три, мир вокруг окончательно сходит с ума. Развязанная Германией в 1939 году война с Польшей превращается в неконтролируемый хаос, который затягивает всё больше государств. Кровавый кошмар становится всё более жутким, когда начинают доходить вести с оккупированных Германией земель. Жестокое обращение с пленными, истребление евреев, массовые резни… всё это меркло по сравнению с программой Т-4, которую нацисты так старались скрыть даже от своих граждан.   
Они уничтожали детей. Зверски убивали: морили голодом, вводили отравляющие препараты или воздух – прямо в вены… Убивали детей, которые по каким-то причинам не были в их глазах «полноценными». А потом настал черёд и взрослых: психически неполноценных, неспособных работать из-за инвалидности… Всё те же методы, пока не придумали убивать угарным газом в газовых камерах.  
Убийства были массовыми, поставленными на поток, и при этом родственникам убитых в глаза врали об истинной их судьбе, говорили, что их родной человек умер от болезни.  
А когда выяснилось, что к неполноценным стали причислять и бет… которых, как оказалось, в Германии на равнее с психически больными стали стерилизовать…  
Это всё вылезло наружу в августе, когда начались массовые протесты германского населения, когда люди уже требовали прекратить убийства, не смотря на то, что каждого протестующего могли посадить или даже просто убить.  
Газеты кричали об этом огромными заголовками, статьи со страшными, но ещё не до конца подтверждёнными цифрами и размытым шокирующими фотографиями занимали целые развороты.  
Стив думал, что… какое счастье, что его мама этого никогда не узнает. Думал так – и ужасался этой мысли.  
В библиотеке, откуда он пока так и не смог уволиться, но теперь работал полный рабочий день, вот уже неделю стояла мёртвая тишина. Его чудесные дамы, библиотекари и гардеробщицы, уборщицы и работницы хранилища, которые каждое утро начинали с взволнованного щебета, сейчас приходили на работу с потухшими глазами и молча принимались за работу. За чаем в обеденный перерыв они не делились своими переживаниями, а уходили в себя, только изредка кто-то просил подать сахар или отрезать ещё кусочек булочки.  
Стив знал, о чём они думали. Он и сам не раз думал об этом.  
Однажды миссис Розенберг не выдержала и тихо сказала:  
\- У меня племянница осталась в Польше. Я давно не получала от неё писем – уже год, а у них с Мареком дочка, больная эпилепсией, совсем маленькая…  
Договорить она так и не смогла, и утешать её никто не стал. А чем тут утешишь? Если так ясно, что ребёнка наверняка уже нет в живых.  
  
В тот вечер Стив вернулся домой поздно, усталый, голодный и злой. Баки ещё не вернулся со смены.  
В их квартирке было очень тихо и как-то пусто.  
Заварив себе чай, Стив добавил ромашку, а потом долго сидел за столом, обхватив чашку руками и думал.  
Он думал об оставшейся в оккупированной Польше семье племянницы миссис Розенберг, думал о Магде, вынужденной с матерью и сестрой бежать из Лейпцига когда-то, думал об Ишбел.  
Все они, так или иначе, стали жертвами этой жуткой войны.  
И теперь получается, что если допустить распространение этой жуткой заразы и дальше, любого смогут убить только за то, что он чем-то отличается от надуманного идеала: умственными способностями, физическими недостатками, слабым здоровьем… тем, что он – еврей или цыган, коммунист или просто… бета.  
Племянницу миссис Розенберг уже принудительно стерилизовали – после рождения дочери она утратила свой гендер, об этом было в последнем пришедшем от неё письме.  
Ходили слухи, что скоро та же участь постигнет и женщин-альф, мужчин-омег. Говорили, что Гитлер уже будто бы поднимал этот вопрос.  
Возможно, это только слухи – где Германия, а где Америка, в конце концов.  
Но Стив уже ничему бы не удивился.  
Баки в этот вечер пришёл даже раньше обычного. Он еле слышно покашливал и сопел заложенным носом. Повесив куртку у двери на гвоздь, он обернулся к сидевшему за столом Стиву и замер, не понимая, что случилось.  
Но Стив только слабо улыбнулся и произнёс:  
\- Привет, Бак. Ужинать будешь?  
\- Конечно, - Баки настороженно смотрел на него и даже попытался принюхаться. – Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - пожал Стив плечами.  
Он не спеша накрыл на стол, задумчиво смотрел, как Баки пытается не торопиться, чтобы не проглотить слишком быстро горячий суп.  
Стив пил мелкими глотками остывший чай и думал, что не всё упирается в гендер.  
  
Этой ночью было очень холодно, и они решили, что будет лучше лечь под одно одеяло. Конечно, это не очень прилично, но кто их тут видит, в самом деле?  
Баки устроился за спиной Стива, прижимая его к своей груди и уткнувшись носом в шею, будто надеясь всё-таки учуять запах. Баки был горячий, как печка, и скорее всего, он заболел.  
Стив лежал тихо, обхватив ладонями его руки, и думал о чёртовой F в своей карточке.  
Не всё в жизни решает гендер.  
Мир сходил с ума, втягивая в жестокую, нескончаемую войну всё больше народов, лишая крыши над головой и близких людей, отнимая у них родную страну, где они могли бы быть в безопасности.  
Стив понимал, что даже будь он альфой, ему всё равно поставят F - по одной только астме.  
Но попытаться... всё-таки стоит?  
Он ещё не знает о том, что случится 7 декабря в Пёрл-Харбор, он ещё не подозревает, к чему это всё приведёт.  
Его страна стоит на пороге открытого объявления войны Японии и Германии.  
И как следствие - их ждут огромные потери в этой жуткой войне.  
  
\-----------  
[21] Программа умерщвления «Т-4» («Акция Тиргартенштрассе 4») — официальное название евгенической программы немецких национал-социалистов по стерилизации, а в дальнейшем и физическому уничтожению людей с психическими расстройствами, умственно отсталых и наследственно отягощённых больных. Впоследствии в круг лиц, подвергавшихся уничтожению, были включены нетрудоспособные лица (инвалиды, а также болеющие свыше 5 лет). Сначала уничтожались только дети до трёх лет, затем все возрастные группы. [На вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0_%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%89%D0%B2%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%A2-4#.D0.9C.D0.B0.D1.81.D1.81.D0.BE.D0.B2.D1.8B.D0.B5_.D1.83.D0.B1.D0.B8.D0.B9.D1.81.D1.82.D0.B2.D0.B0_.D0.B4.D0.B5.D1.82.D0.B5.D0.B9).


End file.
